Slipknot:The Friendship is Metal
by Dark Lighting
Summary: La gran banda de metal al terminar su último concierto es teletransportada a un mundo que les cambiará la vida.
Nuevo Álbum

Slipknot: The Friendship is Metal.

Cancion 1: Welcome to Equestria.

(Nota:ambientado en el álbum All Hope Is Gone y la quinta temporada)

*Mundo humano*

-bien... esta será la última canción de la noche -anuncio Corey Taylor por el micrófono en pleno cierre del concierto con broche de oro -y con un clásico que todos recordarán - dijo - _are you go a home in a body bag... and ... FUCK YOU ALL... -_ de repente despuesde un destello de luz roja el escenario donde estaban junto con la banda desaparecieron dejando solamente el concreto donde estaban y una gran multitud shokeada - _FUCK YOU AL._.. AH? QUE CARA...-la banda se quedo quieta al ya no reconocer donde estaban.

*momentos antes de lo ocurrido cerca a Sweet Apple Acres*

De noche dos yeguas, una color naranja y otra violeta paseaban feliz mente por el campo para relajarse.

-ahhh... Estos paseos son muy relajantes o no Twilight.

-ni que lo digas, ser princesa también es un trabajo agotador -respondió.

-si, yo creía que tus súbditos hacían... -de repente Twilight se quedo parada viendo hacia la profundidad de un pequeño bosque cercano, inquietado a su compañera -ah? Te pasa algo terroncito?

-a_algo no está bien... lo acabo de sent... -un fuerte sismo alertó a las dos, cuando paso, las dos se quedaron viendo entre sí, pero un gran luz roja proviniendo del bosque captó su atención además de un fuerte grito que provino del mismo.

- _FUCK YOU ALL..._

-Twilight que crees que sea eso?

-no se pero ahí que averiguarlo, sígueme Apple Jack. -la aludida ha sintió con la cabeza y ambas fueron trotando lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el bosque adentrándose más y más.

*en el bosque*

La luz roja que se emanaba fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta dejar una gran estructura metálica con algunos tipos adentro.

-QUE CARA...-toda la banda se quedo pasmada.

-donde estamos? -pregunto Jim Root al no reconocer el lugar.

-JajajajajajJajajajajajajjajaja.

-que te da tanta risa Clow -le pregunto Mick Thomson a su compañero algo enojado.

-que ahora son unos putos ponis ja jajajajajajaaaa -respondió .

Esto cayó como agua helada para todos ya que se dieron cuenta de su nueva forma.

-que me a pasado -dijo Joey Jordison.

-no eres el unico- dijo Mick.

En definición Paul Gray era un pegaso café, Sid Wilson un pegaso color verde, Chris Fehn un unicornio purpura, Craig Jones un pegaso negro, Shawn Crahan (Clow) era un unicornio color rosa, Mick Thomson ahora era un poni de tierra color rojo, Jim Root otro terrestre de color azul, Joey Jordison un pegaso amarillo, y Corey Taylor un terrestre blanco.

Pero algo que tenían en común es que sus máscaras tomaron la forma de sus nuevos rostros adaptándose a ellos, tenian el mismo cabello que en su mundo al igual que el color de sus ojos, su altura era proporcional a como eran y sus CutieMarks eran el numero de cada uno de los integrantes.

Sid (0)

Joey (1)

Paul (2)

Chris Fehn (3)

Jim (4)

Craig Jones (5)

Shawn Crahan (6)

Mick (7)

Corey (8)

-que nos paso? Y ¿en donde estamos?-pregunto Paul.

-no lo se, todos estamos igual que tu -respondió Craig.

-no, tampoco te pases al único que lo abandonaron fue a ti -dijo Shawn en tono de burla.

-hijo de puta te voy a clavar mi pinchos por el culo.

-ven mariquita abandonado - tras decir esto Craig se lanzó contra Shawn y los dos comenzaron a pelear.

-E! Tranquilos los dos - dijo Mick tratando de separarlos, pero un golpe voló directamente a su rostro -okey si así lo quieren -los tomó por la nuca y estrelló a los dos de cabeza y la pelea se formó ahora de 3.

-¡tranquilos chicos!- grito Corey y todos los demas soltaron sus instrumentos y fueron a separarlos.

Twilight y Apple Jack miraban de cerca la escena ocultas detrás de unos arbustos evitando que no las detectaran en la más posible.

-que crees que están haciendo? -le pregunto Apple Jack a su amiga.

-no lo se pero se ven peligrosos.

-basta todos -dijo Corey que junto con ayuda de de Sid y Paul agarraron a Craig, Joey y Fehn de tuvieron a Shawn ahorcado lo con su propio bate y Jim jalando a Mick quien esté último se separo con fuerza de su agarre.

-no es momento de pelear - dijo Jim.

-más tranquilos? -dijo Sid, todos a sintieron .

-bien lo primero que necesitamos es...

-hey! Ahí hay alguien -dijo Jim quien señaló al los arbustos donde estaban Twilight y Apple Jack y todos voltearon y las vieron.

-nos descubrieron Twilight ¡corre! -dijo Apple Jack y la dos empezaron a correr.

-de tengan se ahí -les ordenó Corey y todos empezaron a seguirlas, corrieron tras ellas por un gran tramo hasta que Joey utilizo sus alas para volar y lograr alcanzarlas, y así sucedió, rápidamente logró ponerse frente a ellas y estas intentaron huir en la dirección contraria pero se toparon con el resto de la banda armada con sus instrumentos, sin escapatoria fueron tomadas del cuello por Joey quien las alzó en el aire con sus cascos para que no escaparan.

-suel...tenos... -dijo Twilight forzando para escapar.

-no hasta que nos digan en donde estamos y que nos ocurrió -pregunto Chris.

-no les diremos nada hasta que nos suelten -les dijo Apple Jack.

-que de veríamos hacer? Las liberamos? -pregunto Mick

-tal vez sean peligrosas -Jim.

Mientras estaban distraídos discutiendo Twilight hizo una seña a Apple Jack y esta uso sus piernas para golpear a Joey en el estómago y lanzado lo lejos y así liberarse y empezar a correr.

-hey se escapan -alertó Shawn a los demás tomando su bate corriendo de nuevo tras ellas pero el unico que se quedo fue Mick para revisar a su amigo.

-la perra patea fuerte -dijo con dolor sujetándose el estómago con los cascos.

-no seas marica y levántate -lo puso sobre su lomo -ven hay que regresar tal vez aya algo en el escenario que nos sirva -y así corrió vuelta al escenario mientras que los otros perseguían a Twilight y Apple Jack.

-Twilight no podemos perder los -le dijo Apple Jack.

-Okey no tenia ganas de hacer esto - se detuvo -Apple Jack ve por las demás.

-Está bien Twi...

-a donde vas chiquilla -al escuchar esa voz Apple Jack volteo al frente si se freno al ver a Shawn, intento escapar pero fue tomada por el cuello con el bate.

-suelta me idiota -le golpeó igual que con Joey pero pareció que no tubo efecto por más fuerte que le golpeó.

-jajaja es no sirve contra mi -y la azotó boca abajo y sometiendo la con una pata en la espalda.

-¡Apple Jack! -corrió a socorrer a su amiga pero Paul se puse enfrente bloqueandole él paso y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba rodeada.

-bien tendrás que hablar ahora - dijo Sid.

-no quería tener que hacer esto -cargo su cuerno y disparo contra Corey primero.

-NO...- antes de que el rayo impactará Jim se lanzó y lo golpeó con el cuerpo de su guitarra, pero el rayo entró por la pastilla de esta, paso por el circuito y se incremento X9 el poder del rayo (sabrán los que sepan de guitarras) y salio disparado por la entrada del cable hacia Twilight, quien debido a la velocidad y poder que llevaba no lo pudo esquivar e impacto de lleno en el cuerpo de esta mandando la a volar y chocando contra un árbol.

-NOOO... TWILIGHT -grito desesperada Apple Jack a ver que su amiga no se movía.

-oh no rápido revisen la -dijo Jim y Chris acercó para revisar.

-ah? Que hago no se nada sobre caballos? -dijo intentado ver que podía hacer sin éxito y la hería en el costado de la yegua empezaba a sangran mucho.

-por favor ayuden la no la dejen morir -grito con más desesperación Apple Jack y apunto de llorar y todos la voltearon a ver y luego a ellos mismos.

Corey se acercó a ella -mira te vamos a liberar y nos vas a decir donde estamos y a curar a tu amiga quedó claro- Apple Jack asintió sin dudarlo -okey todos devuelta al escenario tal vez haya un botiquín de primeros auxilios que nos sirva.

-vamos -dijo Shawn soltando a Apple Jack -si quieres que tu amiga viva no hagas ningún truco.

-esta bien -dijo Apple Jack.

-vamos dijo Corey cargando a Twilight como pudo en su lomo y se fueron corriendo devuelta al escenario.

*en el escenario*

-todavía te duele marica? -dijo Mick.

-cállate no dirías lo mismo si hubieras sido tu -respondió Joey un poco mejor del golpe -donde estarán los demas?

-por ahí -señaló Mick con su casco hacia los demás que salían corriendo de los arbustos directos a ellos.

-por que corren? - pregunto Joey.

-no lo se... parece que... TRAEN A ALGUIEN HERIDO -grito Mick alarmandolo.

-rápido una sala de operaciones! -les grito Jim desde lejos.

Rápidamente los dos entendieron y sabían que era algo grabe. Prepararon la sala improvisada con los grades amplificadores y uno que otro tambor y el equipo médico que no era pequeño.

Cuando llegaron adonde estaban -donde la colocamos -donde la colocamos?-pregunto Corey y Mick le señaló un gran cabinet volteado donde colocaron a Twilight y ahora el lomo de Corey estaba cubierto de sangre -ahora dinos que hacer?

-nose mucho de medicina pero si algo sobre el cuerpo de los ponis -dijo Apple Jack -necesito a alguien que no le tema a la sangre -todos se acercaron y alzaron un casco -okey...y que alguien sepa de curaciones -el unico con el casco alzado era Mick y todos se le quedaron viendo.

-que? Cuando mi hermano me a cuchillo el cráneo los malditos doctores no me anestesiaron bien y lo recuerdo todo a la perfección -después todos los demas entendieron pero a Apple Jack le dio un pequeño tic -bueno vamos a empezar o no?

-ah...claro, bien primero...

*5 horas después*

El todos tanto el equipo quedó cubierto de sangre pero lo bueno fue que lograron salvar a Twilight quien habían controlado y sutura do la herida y se encontraba estable.

Después de todo eso la banda comenzó a caminar para decestresarse.

-fiu - dijo Apple Jack sentada en la orilla del escenario y limpiándose el sudor y las sangre de sus cascos en sus piernas.

-bien ahora si vas a decir nos donde estamos? -dijo Corey un poco mas calmado en la misma apariencia que Apple Jack sentándose a su lado y quitándose su máscara.

-bien primero que nada mi nombre es AppleJack -le extendió su casco y se estrecharon los cascos.

-encantado Apple yo soy Corey.

-entonces...bienvenidos a Equestria.


End file.
